The present invention is related to a mesh tube, and more particularly to a waved mesh tube from which a bath ball or bath brush is made. The wall of the mesh tube is thicker and has higher rigidity.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional mesh tube 10 from which a bath ball or bath brush is made. In FIG. 1, the mesh tube 10 is fitted around a phantom cylinder 12 for showing the structure of the mesh tube 10.
FIG. 2 is an enlarged sectional view of the mesh tube 10. The mesh tube 10 is made of plastic material by extrusion. The mesh tube 10 is composed of multiple parallel first strings 14 extending in a first direction and multiple parallel second strings 16 extending a second direction. The second strings 16 are laid on the first strings 14 and intersect the first strings 14.
Referring to FIG. 3, the mesh tube 10 is composed of a lower layer of strings 14 and an upper layer of strings 16 laid on the lower layer. Each string has a diameter of about 0.15˜0.2 mm. Therefore, the mesh tube has a thickness of about 0.3˜0.4 mm. The thickness of the conventional mesh tube is the total of the thickness of the upper layer and the thickness of the lower layer. Therefore, The inner diameter D of the mesh tube is nearly equal to the outer diameter O of the mesh tube. Accordingly, the thickness of the mesh tube is very thin so that the inner diameter and outer diameter of the mesh tube can be deemed equal. As a result, the mesh tube has unified diameter. The bath ball or bath brush made from such mesh tube is not compact.
Moreover, the conventional mesh tube 10 is quite soft without rigidity. In addition, the mesh tube 10 has a smooth surface. The bath ball or bath brush made from such mesh tube can hardly provide rubbing effect for a user's skin. That is, the aged skin cannot be rubbed off with such mesh tube.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,916,408 of this applicant discloses a measure employing two gears for rolling the mesh tube. However, the thickness of the mesh tube formed by the Patent is limited and no acute angle can be formed on the surface of the mesh tube. The wavy configurations of a tubular net disclosed by the patent are uniform in size. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/173,643 of this applicant does not disclose any mesh tube article.